octobernoirfandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Woods
| canto_i = Deep Woods | i_range = 0:00–6:21 | canto_ii = Pray for the Rain | ii_range = 6:21–10:24 | canto_iii = Let the Rain Come Down | iii_range = 10:24–14:58 | succ_track = Feel Heart Love | post_track = | prec_track = Vertebra Seraphim | ante_track = Silicon }} This is the longest track of the album, lasting approximately 15 minutes, nearly seven minutes longer than the second longest track. The riffs, rhythm, and structure resemble Type O Negative, and like numerous Type O songs, "Deep Woods" is split into three cantos. The first and title canto has Type O-styled gothic riffs at medium rate. It's about Tom Noir driving through the Deep Woods Road in Bedford, NY at night with his friends to find the cemetery (Bedford is where was born and raised). The lyrics recount the experience along the way. The second canto has slow, doomy and gloomy riff and it's about praying for the rain to come down to relieve the sadness of losing a friend. The last canto has soft, low-tuned acoustic guitar, faint piano and gloomy hum and mentions about forcing God to rain. Lyrics An old dusty road winds down canopy oaks It beckons my heart and it claws deep in my soul Songs from the Green Man playing on the stereo Now kill the headlights and let the moon be our guide Cool air forgiveness as the glass drops down Devoid of the world, yeah, as time ceases count The break in the trees reveals a cemetery Ancestors lit by ghostly crucifix These autumn nights, I never want them to end We'll ride to the start and drive back down again Yeah on Deep Woods road Grunts Influence of Frank Lloyd Wright nests just around the bend Warm light pours from the eyes betwixt it's decadent skin Nocturnal symphony whispers dark harmonies Sights of red and gold, the scent of burning leaves Lions of serpentine, lamps of luminescent green Protect cobble stone leading to sanctuary The break in the trees reveals a cemetery Ancestors lit by ghostly crucifix These autumn nights, I never want them to end We'll ride to the start and drive back down again The break in the trees reveals a cemetery Ancestors lit by ghostly crucifix These autumn nights, I never want them to end We'll ride to the start and drive back down again It couldn't last forever as sure as the seasons change You will always hold dear, my friend now that you're gone away Reminisce of the memories old photographs take shape Winds carry the storms ahead I pray for the rain, rain, rain, rain... It couldn't last forever as sure as the seasons change You will always hold dear, my friend now that you're gone away Reminisce of the memories old photographs take shape Winds carry the storms ahead I pray for the rain, rain, rain, rain... So let the rain come down Come down Come now So let the rain come down Come down Come now So let the rain come down Come down Come now So let the rain come down Come down Come now So let the rain come down Come down Come now Personnel * Tom Noir – vocals, guitar, acoustic guitar, bass, drums, keyboards, writing, engineering, mixing, mastering, production Category:Songs Category:The Haunting and the Powerful tracks Category:Songs divided into cantos Category:Cantos Category:Songs with cover art